


the knife goes chop chop chop

by Ro (jjaero)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone is Dead, Kageyama Tobio is Submissive, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Karasuno is happy, M/M, Never again, Party, Party Tricks, Pure, Scared Sugawara Koushi, Sleepovers, Sleepovers?, Sugawara is not amuse, Team Bonding, Team Fluff, Team as Family, There's A Tag For That, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tricks, Whoa, abilities, knife game, no, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaero/pseuds/Ro
Summary: HEAVILY inspired by The Knife Game by J000liet~ ! ! ! ~Kageyama Tobio has a trick.A terrifying trick.





	the knife goes chop chop chop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Knife Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648935) by [J000liet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet). 



> i really love the knife game and im p decent at it, not as fast, but p decent
> 
> i made one of my friends cry when i did it rip

>   **Sugawara Koushi was in _tears,_ how the fuck could he do that? The knife just went _bam, bam, bam, bam!_ It didn't even hit his hand.**

Hinata laid down on Kageyama's lap, bored as hell. His head rested comfortably, Tsukishima eyed them weirdly. Not that Hinata minded, he was just _really bored._ Sugawara, Daichi, Tanaka, Noya, and Asahi haven't arrived at Ennoshita's place - the place they are in right now - and they have nothing to do. The "ita" trio were in the kitchen, preparing the snacks.

_Knock, knock._

"I'll get it," Tsukishima stood up quickly and twisted the doorknob. Sugawara had a cute smile on his face, Tanaka was busy interacting with Nishinoya, while Asahi and Daichi were bickering. Hinata smiled and sat up straight. "We were waiting for you!" he mused.

Daichi stopped talking and waved at the four of them. "Sorry, sorry. Tanaka and Noya were busy... rick-rolling their _entire fucking-_ " "Daichi, language," "- sorry, _fricking_ _neighborhood._ God, they're so annoying!" he complained and sat down on the sofa, next to Yamaguchi, who was quite nervous.

Tsukishima sat back down and looked at him. "Yamaguchi, are you okay?" he asked, a hint of concern tainting his voice. "O-Oh, yeah. I am. It's just, it's my first sleepover with _other people_ -"

"Yamaguchi, they're our teammates, have some trust," Hinata interrupted, surprisingly, Tsukishima actually nodded. "Yeah, it's okay,"

The green-haired lad grinned shyly. "S-Sorry for worrying you, Tsukki."

"It's nothing,"

Hinata had his suspicions with the two, they've been acting quite lovey-dovey and he just can't put his finger on what their relationship is. Platonic? Romantic? Friendly? Nobody knows, especially when that emotionless bastard is so goddamn vague and won't explain a thing to his team.

"Cookies, everyone? Hi, Suga!" Ennoshita went inside the room, wearing oven mittens, a metallic tray filled with different-shaped, frosted cookies inside. They smelled so good, the team couldn't wait to eat it.

Sugawara inhaled and squatted on the floor. "Mm, smells good, Ennoshita!"

"Thanks! Narita made the frosting and Kinoshita designed it. One cookie per person,"

He placed it on the coffee table and they looked so good.

 _One cookie per person,_ huh?

Maybe it's because the cookies are shaped like the things they like.

Hinata's was his jersey, he did love it a lot because it was also the Little Giant's. Kageyama's was a volleyball, naturally, that dork would marry volleyball.

Tsukishima's was a Tyrannosaurus, his favourite dinosaur (his face became a bit red when he saw the cookie). Yamaguchi's was... the moon? Why? No idea (though it was weird, Kageyama was smirking at Yamaguchi, wonder why).

Nishinoya was particularly happy with his, it was a chibi-style Asahi. _Asahi's_ was a cookie with the letters "A, C, E" connected.

Sugawara's was a heart, probably because he was an angel. Finally, Daichi's was also quite similar to the Ace's cookie, it was a cookie with letters "B, C, E" (apparently, it meant **B** est **C** aptain **E** ver).

Ennoshita smiled warmly and closed his eyes. It happened all too fast, his eyes flickered. No, they were seeing things.

"Before you can eat them, you have to show us some tricks."

* * *

Nishinoya squealed for the fourth time. "Asahi-san is _really_ flexible!" he jumped around the living room, still munching on his cookie. Apparently, Asahi could do splits.

Nishinoya, Sugawara, and Daichi already showed their tricks. Nishinoya's was an _impressive_ receive. He climbed a tree and let Kageyama do his serve. He jumped from the tree and did his "famous" Rolling Thunder move. Kageyama couldn't move. 

Sugawara's were impressions. He did a spot on impression of Sora from the _Kingdom Hearts_ series, Yūichirō Hyakuya from _Seraph of the En_ d and Ritsu Kageyama from _Mob Psycho 100_. It seemed like he actually _were_ the characters, he did them spot on. Kageyama was a bit annoyed with Ritsu, though. Daichi was beyond surprised (and prideful, I mean, you have a [basically] impressionist boyfriend).

Daichi's was definitely amazing. Narita, one of the few players in Karasuno who knew self-defense, was really good at what he did. He's actually defended himself in several, awesome occasions. Sawamura, a _nobody_ when it came to self defense, used his _pointer finger_ to stop Narita's punch. Kazuhito said it was I quote, _painful as fuck,_ end quote.

Ennoshita, Tanaka, Narita, and Kinoshita didn't have to. Nishinoya didn't have to as well, but he insisted. It's because they were second years.

"Next, Tsukishima?" Tanaka hummed and arched his brow. Tsukishima smirked. "Of course."

Yamaguchi caught his eye and nodded, reaching for his backpack and got out three pens. The green-haired boy gave them to the blond. Kei pushed his glasses up and continued to smirk slyly.

Tanaka furrowed his brows. "What's with that face, smart-ass?" he grimaced, Sugawara had to pull him back. Kei let out a quiet "tch" and held the pens between his fingers. One between the index finger and the middle finger, one between the middle finger and the ring finger and one between the ring finger and the pinky.

It happened _all too fast._

The pens started to spin rapidly. Kei's closed his eyes and asked Yamaguchi to cover them. Tanaka was there, his jaw on the ground. Nishinoya's eyes were sparkling, Kageyama was quite impressed and Hinata was in the same state Nishinoya was in. Ennoshita knew he could do this, he often sees him doing this when he was on the club's floor instead of actually changing back to normal clothes. Narita and Kinoshita weren't impressed, both of them could do this.

Tsukishima stopped and Yamaguchi halted on covering his eyes. Hinata was whispering words such as "cool" and "whoa".

"Yamaguchi can do that as well, so no more tricks for him, I presume?" he pushed his glasses up once again and removed the smirk from his lips.

"Yeah, his talent was existing and being there for us, though. Hm, next... Hinata?"

"I can... climb walls."

All of them were quiet. Hinata blinked and was a bit flustered, he hasn't told anybody this.

Tanaka hummed. "Damn, Chakra on point?"

Hinata's eyes glittered. "You got it!" he high-fived Tanaka and jumped around. After everybody had processed on what this small, orange-haired boy could do, Hinata backed up.

"Ooh, go Shouyou!" the reliable libero cheered for him. Once again, Kei let out a quiet "tch". Kageyama was intrigued, though. Yamaguchi also wanted to see this trick of his.

Shouyou ran quickly and no one saw it coming. His feet were on the wall, and he was standing... yeah? He walked up really slowly, really, _really slowly_ and he was almost hanging upside down, until he fell down.

"Ouch, lost my balance."

"H-How was that possible?" Sugawara muttered, still in complete shock.

Nishinoya was _on fire_. "Kageyama, Kageyama! Show us _your_ trick! It must be cool as well, I mean-!"

Kageyama stood up and headed to the kitchen, interrupting Nishinoya's little rant. The libero was kind of pissed, but he was, a curious crow. The raven-haired setter came back with a-

A knife.

All of them gulped (except for Tsukishima).

"Watch me, senpais, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima," he squatted and placed his hand on the coffee table, a knife on the other hand. Sugawara was scared for his kouhai, he could cut his fingers off, or whatever he was about to do.

"Oh..." he started... _singing?_ "I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop, chop, chop."

_THE FUCKING KNIFE WAS HITTING THE SPACES BETWEEN HIS FINGERS. THE TABLE, THE FUCKING TABLE. WHAT? HOW?_

"If I miss the spaces in-between my fingers will come off," his pace was quickening ever so slightly. "And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out, but all the same I play this game 'cause that's what it's all about..."

Now, _now_ , it was so goddamn creepy and dangerously nerve-racking.

He smirked slyly, the same way Tsukishima did. It gave them tingles down their spine. "Oh," he breathed in and out, " _CHOP, CHOP, CHOP, CHOP, CHOP, CHOP-_ "

Sugawara Koushi was in _tears,_ how the fuck could he do that? The knife just went _bam, bam, bam, bam!_ It didn't even hit his hand. He started sobbing, burying his head on Daichi's chest, who was looking at Kageyama in awe, despite the worries.

" _I'M PICKING UP THE SPEED, AND IF I HIT MY FINGERS, THEN MY HAND WILL START TO BLEED,_ "

" _Oh, IHAVEALLMYFINGERS, THE KNIFE GOES CHOP, CHOP, CHOP,_ "

Sugawara shrieked. "Stop, stop! Stop!"

Kageyama didn't listen, though, he was still singing, bubbly as ever, even if there was a chance that the knife would absolutely ruin his volleyball career.

"Kageyama." Hinata said loudly, but he didn't quite shout. His voice was stern and serious. Suddenly, the raven-haired setter looked up and halted on what he was doing.

"W-What?" his voice was... so submissive? Whoa, this is a Teen and Up Audiences story, we do _not_ need these references-

"You weren't stopping,"

"I-I'm sorry..."

"You made Suga-san cry, apologize, now." his tone was demanding- no, not again.

Kageyama dropped the knife on the coffee table and crawled to Sugawara, who was on the floor with Daichi, sobbing softly. He hugged him by the arm and closed his eyes.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay..."

Yamaguchi whispered to Tsukishima quietly. "Is Hinata the s-seme?"

"Seems like it," Tsukishima whispered back. Tadashi smirked and arched his brow up, looking at Hinata. The orange-haired boy's face spelt confusion, why was Tadashi doing that?

Hinata tilted his head. "What?"

"Nothing..." the pinch server smirked. "Nothing."

And they never showed off their tricks _ever again._


End file.
